tokimeki_idolfandomcom-20200214-history
Otsukisama no Melody
'' ''is a song in the Tokimeki Idol game. Lyrics |-| Romaji= Itsumo nagareboshi wo sagasu no shiawase ga tsudzuku yo ni Yoru ni shika aenai anata wa otsukisama no you na hitodeshita Makkurade kao ga yoku mienai onegai motto chikaku ni kite Musei eiga no you ni futari wa mitsume au dake Waza to me wo tojita no wa otona no jikan no kagi wo hirakitakute Kuchibiru furetara kodo ga namiutsu DOREMI ni nai oto umare sou Ookina sono te wo watashi no mune e Koisuru MERODI kikoemasu ka? Shashin yori kioku no naka yori me no mae no anata wa itoshikute Mou sukoshi soba ni itai keredo onegai ima wa senobi sasete Egao wa tsukureru no ni kokoro ga mikadzuki ni naru Anata wa nani mo iwazu kaeri wa itsudemo toumawari wo suru no Dakishimeraretara sunao ni nareru no Mune no kaigara ni aiteku Tsuki no uragawa ni anata ga kakusu Yasashii merodi kikoemashita Musei eiga no yo ni futari wa mitsume au dake Wazato me wo tojita no wa otona no jikan no kagi wo hirakitakute Kuchibiru furetara kodo ga namiutsu DOREMI ni nai oto umare sou Ookina sono te wo watashi no mune e Koisuru MERODI kikoemasu ka? |-| Japanese= いつも流れ星を探すの 幸せが続くように 夜にしか会えないあなたは お月様のような人でした 真っ暗で顔がよく見えない お願いもっと 近くに来て 無声映画のように 2人は見つめ合うだけ わざと目を閉じたのは 大人の時間の鍵を開きたくて くちびる触れたら 鼓動が波打つ ドレミにない音 生まれそう 大きなその手を 私の胸へ 恋するメロディー 聴こえますか? 写真より記憶のなかより　目の前のあなたは愛しくて もう少し　そばにいたいけれど　お願い今は　背伸びさせて 笑顔は作れるのに　心がみ三日月になる あなたは何も言わず　帰りはいつでも遠回りをするの 抱きしめられたら　素直になれるの 胸の貝殻に　開いてく 月の裏側に　あなたが隠す　 やさしいメロディー　聞こえました 無声映画のように 2人は見つめ合うだけ わざと目を閉じたのは 大人の時間の鍵を開きたくて くちびる触れたら 鼓動が波打つ ドレミにない音 生まれそう 大きなその手を 私の胸へ 恋するメロディー 聴こえますか? |-| English= So that the happiness of searching for shooting stars can continue You, who I could only meet at night, was like the dear moon At the pitch dark, I can't see my your face well. So, please come closer. Like silent movies, we just stared at each other To open the key of an adult time, I closed my eyes on purpose If you touch my lips, my heart will beat faster As if a sound without "Do Re Mi" is born Place your large hands in my chest Can your hear this melody of being in love? More than in photos or in my memories, the you before my eyes is lovelier I want to be by your side a bit more, but my wish now is to stand on my tiptoes Even if I can pretend to smile, my heart will become the crescent moon Without saying anything, we always take a detour on the way back If you hold me, I'll be honest And open the shell from my heart On the reverse side of the moon, you hide yourself I heard a tender melody Like silent movies, we just stared at each other To open the key of an adult time, I closed my eyes on purpose If you touch my lips, my heart will beat faster As if a sound without "Do Re Mi" is born Place your large hands in my chest Can your hear this melody of being in love? |-| Videos Trivia * This song appears in the album, Tokimeki Idol Song Collection External Links Category:Songs